The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Big data intake and search systems typically store a large amount of data received from customers' systems. Customers desire the ability to search and analyze data stored in big data intake and search systems with as little lag time as possible. Accelerating searches across large amounts of data is challenge to big data intake and search system providers.